


A different film shooting

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn - in the true sense of the word, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "We are not here with a love movie, but in the porn industry. You can leave the prude and pussy-languageoutside the door, because here we call things by name. Then we will do a little film that we introduceto our producer, he has the last word and decides if you can come more often," Gabriel saidand everyone had to giggle at this ambiguous pun.





	A different film shooting

 

"So you two are the new ones?"

Slightly dismissive, Gabriel looked at Cas and Dean, walked slowly around them, studying them from all sides.

"Have you ever done that?" Both silently shook their heads.

"Have you ever swallowed hormones?" Both shook their heads again.

"No blue pills? You know you need stamina for the job," Gabriel winked at Dean, who blushed immediately.

"We have, too," Cas replied confidently, squeezing Dean's hand.

"Of course, one can not buy self-confidence."

Eva, who had been sitting quietly, laughed out loud.

"Are you … a couple?" He kept asking, and Dean nodded shyly. "Jealousy is out of place here, you know that?"

"Naturally."

"Why do you guys want to do that?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel had leaned back comfortably in the chair with his arms crossed above his chest, and with a grin he looked at them alternately until Cas spoke shyly.

"We love variety and enjoy sex …"

 

"You can imagine sucking cocks and putting them everywhere, and do not be averse to fucking a woman's pussy, and it does not bother you to jerk off and cum in front of others, it makes you horny to to finger and to lick an asshole?

We are not here with a love movie, but in the porn industry. You can leave the prude and pussy-language outside the door, because here we call things by name."

Both men twitched and looked at each other confused.

_‚The term ‚Dirty Talk‘ is definitely taken to a whole new level today‘_

Granted, Eva had never felt so comfortable talking like that and was grateful to Gabriel for not doing it or demanding it.

"All right, gentlemen, let me explain briefly what you can look forward to.

We will check you thoroughly and do some tests. After that we will try many positions and shoot many photos. We will take a close look at your stamina and it will not always be fair.

From your records, we've learned a lot about your likes and dislikes." With these words, Eva handed Gabriel some papers, which he read again. "And with that knowledge we've prepared some nice things, some things will be enjoyable, some maybe less, but that's the business."

 

Dean swallowed at these words and some uncertainty spread on his face. But at the same time he felt his pants tighten, and the idea alone made him sigh in arousal. He was in the truest sense of the word ‚the newbie‘, and had so far more theoretical than practical experience.

But he wanted to put this theoretical experience into practice and could hardly wait.

Pictures of the past weeks and months appeared before his eyes and he felt the heat rising in his body. Cas felt the same way and let his mind wander until Gabriel brought them back to the here and now.

"Then we will shoot a little film that we introduce to our producer, he has the last word and decides if you can come more often."

Everyone had to giggle at this ambiguous pun.

"But even if not, I can promise you that you will never forget that."

"I think …" Eva looked at her husband and he nodded. "We’ll start, we can continue to discuss everything else in the course of the activities, if you want, you can refresh yourself in the bathroom. "You are shaved? If not, do it. See you again."

 

In the meantime, Eva provided some drinks and snacks and placed them at the kitchen table.

"Hey, you sweet tooth," she laughed and patted her husband's finger, who was about to put candy in his mouth.

"Hm ... come, I share," he whispered, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

As always, it was difficult for them to separate their fingers and after a few minutes they parted reluctantly.

"Let's do our own porn," she whispered in his ear, brushing her teeth along his neck.

"Good idea, but no," Gabe grinned mischievously and gave her a kiss on the lips before they disappeared hand in hand in the playroom.

 

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were in the shower together, forgetting almost everything around them.

"Turn around," Cas breathed sensually and Dean leaned his hands against the tiles.

His fingers, wetted with shower gel, made their way between Dean's ass cheeks and after the older had checked the water temperature again  he slowly squeezed the shower head, shaped like a thin penis, into Dean‘s bowel to thoroughly rinse it.

"Fuck, that's horny," he groaned hoarsely and pressed against it.

"I know," Cas chuckled. "That's why it's my turn!"

Slowly he pulled out the hose and put it in Dean's hand, before he turned around as well.

After both made sure that they were as smooth as a baby's bottom, they put on their underpants again and opened the connecting door to the playroom, where the other two were already waiting.

 

"Pants down, let's see what we're dealing with."

After Eve had disinfected her hands, she first turned to Cas and picked up his half-stiff penis, gently pushing the foreskin back and forth, groping her way down, rolling his balls between her fingers and squeezing gently, and Cas escaped a growling moan.

"I like that," she grinned enthusiastically. "Bend over the couch."

She put her hands on his ass, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart and together. That was a sight that always aroused her. The little hole that twitched invitingly. Eva did not hesitate to bend down and lick it. Cas felt a hot shiver run down his spine, making him gasp.

Next, there was a demanding finger looking for its way inside, and the circling movements it performed almost drove him crazy with desire.

For two days he had no more orgasm and did not want to mess it up now and so he focused on something else and almost ignored Eve's words, which asked him to get up again.

 

Next, she grabbed Dean, who had almost cum himself at Cas's sight. He, too, had been abstinent, and he did not want to screw everything up now.

"But you're tight," remarked Eva, who now also rotated her finger in Dean's ass, but who could not relax so easily. "Not often fucked, right?"

"No," he muttered, embarrassed and tense, but also excited, when Eva replied that she had to change that before.

Gabriel had packed the camera and taken pictures diligently.

In the meantime, Cas had calmed down and climbed onto the gynecological chair.

"You have a preference for white eroticism?" Eva asked with a grin as she looked through the documents again and Cas nodded enthusiastically.

"Imagine I'm wearing a white coat," Eva chuckled.

"What you're wearing looks very promising," Cas replied, letting his gaze wander greedily.

Unlike Gabriel, who looked rather inconspicuous in a red T-shirt and washed-out jeans, Eva had dressed up and seductively protruded her full breasts from the cleavage of the dark blue corset.

A light white pants under which the prints of hold-up stockings were to be seen rounded off the picture.

Eva started jerking his cock and Gabe came in with the camera and took some close-ups. In between, he asked him a few questions.

"Hm ... that looks good, do you often jerk off yourself?"

"Every now and then," Cas answered moaning, because Eve was pulling his foreskin all the way back and nudging the tip of her tongue into the small slot. Also many pictures were taken.

As her saliva mingled with his pre-cum and a thread formed on Eva's lips, all three men moaned synchronously.

Dean could not help and started to work on himself, the sight of his colleague with half-closed eyes and wide legs almost deprived him of his senses.

Eva nodded to him and he started to play with his lips on Cas' twitching cock.

"Very nice, leak the lower part of the penis shaft, slowly."

Gabriel gave him orders and he executed them as he was used to from work, and he was repeatedly photographed.

He felt the warmth and softness on his lips and the beguiling smell made him more and more courageous and horny.

"God," Cas gasped and Eve asked him to stop what he reluctantly did.

There was no better feeling for him than knowing that he triggered these things with the black-haired. In the meantime, Eva had put her fingers back in Cas's hole and started to stretch it for a moment.

"Alright, go down and Dean, you sit on it, you need it more urgently," Eva grinned and both men exchanged their seats.

 

"Relax, I'm careful." She smiled warmly at him and put her hand reassuringly on his thigh as she looked into his skeptical face.

Cas had begun to stimulate his nipples, and Eva put a finger on Dean's anus with minimal pressure and after a few moments he was so relaxed that he could absorb it.

"Oh yes, these are horny pictures," Gabe said happily, shooting numerous close-ups.

"I do not need to give instructions anymore, you're natural, Come on, Cas, lick it, well, suck it carefully, just for a moment, like you're swallowing." Click click

 

Cas closed his eyes and breathed loudly through his nose. And he had given it up all that long ... and certainly longer, would not have been Eva. He smiled slightly at the thought, and a few moments later had to suppress a gag when Dean straightened up uncontrollably.

He looked apologetically at him and Cas laughed briefly.

The younger enjoyed that all three took care of him and did not know what to focus on. To the photographer, who had briefly set the camera aside and played on his nipples. On Cas, who worked his cock with unbelievable passion. Or on Eva, who slowly but steadily pushed a dildo into his ass and began to fuck him easily.

"He's ready, open it, I want to take pictures," Gabriel commanded.

Ok, that was also new for Dean. A little worried, he watched as Eve rubbed the speculum with lubricant and he took a deep breath.

Cas involved him in a deep kiss and distracted him a little.

Eva did not overdo it, but Dean gasped in surprise a few times.

"Does it hurt?" Cas asked sympathetically, but Dean shook his head and pulled him in a new kiss.

Meanwhile, the camera clicked from all directions, from near and far, or to take full-body shots. Gabriel visibly enjoyed his work.

"Very good Dean, I suggest we go next door and eat a snack and you have time to come down, you're already dripping all over."

She pointed to the small lake that had formed between Cas's feet.

 

"Normally, your cock should always be stiff, so it does not come to long waiting times during the shoot, that is, always rubbing, but of course not so that you cum. Sometimes we also have girls doing that."

"Eh, you have extra girls for that?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"Especially students who like to earn something in their spare time and suck the cocks of the performers during the break," she said and Gabriel nodded.

"You're in luck, today the pros take over." With that, Eva grabbed Cas, and Gabriel Dean and they stopped until they almost heard the angels sing.

 

"Okay Dean, now you can show how fit you are," Gabe pointed to the bed.

"Cas lies on his back and spreads his legs and you Dean, fucks him first kneeling and then lying or upright ... you know how I mean that. I'm filming from above, making sure that nothing is hidden. If I give a signal, you push Cas higher and lie down over him, but not at him. I want to film your bodys. And it should look real, but I'm not worried about you two lovebirds."

The two nodded and Gabe winked at them with a smile on his face. It was not long before Dean felt the familiar pull. Immediately, he fixed his eyes on the wall, throttling the pace and concentrating convulsively on something else.

Cas was no different. He already had beads of sweat on his forehead and tried to get something out of the way to prevent Dean from hitting his prostate.

And they did that for almost fifteen minutes and Dean continued to fuck like a madman.

It did not make it better, to see Cas beneath him, who groaned lecherously, his eyelids flickering uncontrollably and his hand clenched firmly in Dean's upper arm. A horny sight. Damn bad for his semen congestion.

 

Gabriel filmed between his spread legs, zooming in closer to see exactly how Dean's cock slipped in and out. The testicles hopped up and down and clapped on the skin again and again.

Suddenly Dean quickly pulled out his penis, grabbed it and squeezed it tight so as not to accidentally cum.

"Go on," Gabe said, a bit confused.

"Can no longer …"

"Ok, 10 minutes break!"

"Do not worry, it's the same with the pros, so many often jerk off in advance to get the pressure off the balls."

"How can you then cum on command?" Dean asked curiously.

"A man has to have an orgasm, we can not pretend that, like the girls," Gabriel laughed, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to schedule all the scenes with breaks, then it works out over time."

 

From the sweaty work, both first showered cold, which of course meant that there was nothing left of the stiff manhood.

"Àndale!" Eva exclaimed, shaking her head and drumming impatiently on the table.

"That's Spanish for: get your ass out of here."

Her eyes fell on the two little cocks that dangled a little listlessly.

"And not paying attention."

Quickly she knelt on the ground between them and tried to make both stiff again.

„Good. Dean, you go on all fours and Cas fucks you properly from behind. Not as flabby as before. I want to see real power. That really needs to smack on his ass. If I give you a signal then you will put up a leg and make it diagonally from above. Everything understood? Then you can take a break before continuing," Director Gabe said.

Both nodded and positioned themselves.

After a subtle painful twitching from Dean, Cas was completely sunken in him, first trying it with light bumps before giving Gabe a signal to let the camera go.

Cas wondered what Gabe meant with more input, but he did his best and after a few minutes he gasped with effort, digging his fingers into Dean's flesh. Due to the intensity of his movements, his testicles hurt a bit, but that was not bad, because that stopped him from shooting his load right away.

Eva admired the stamina of the men. Honestly.

The two men groaned and wheezed and after 10 minutes of power fuck Cas felt his stomach muscles. When he was almost at the end of his strength, he slowly pulled out his cock, pausing for a few seconds to increase the tension, just to push it back in with a swing.

Dean's hands clung to the metal bars of the bed with all his strength and Cas clasped them with his hands. He remained motionless for a few seconds before putting his hand over the younger man's chest and pressing him into an upright position against his chest. Dean shivered and closed his eyes. Enjoyed for a moment the warm breath on his ear, the fingers caressing his upper body and the closeness to his friend.

Several times, Cas let his pelvis circle slowly before releasing Dean to rest his upper body on his hands. With a slight slap on his ass cheek, the older withdrew, only to dive back into the heat. He did that a few times.

Gabe was enthusiastic about his own initiative and filmed every now and then near Dean's hole, which was widely open.

The green-eyed moaned loudly each time and grabbed so much latex cover between his fingers as it was possible. His ass ached from the unfamiliar activity, but it was a good pain. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and his heart throbbed in his throat.

 

"Cut!" Gabe shouted, and both dropped onto the mattress to catch their breath.

Enthusiastic and admiring, Eva clapped her hands and handed them a bottle of water.

"For the next shot on the couch, I need you half-stiff, Dean take a shower!"

But Cas also went along, because a cooling off was more than necessary.

"I do not think the porn business would be good for me," Dean muttered, leaning exhausted against the sink.

"I feel like rubber too, a day at the gym is a blessing," Cas laughed and pulled Dean into a kiss.

"Come on, we still have work to do."

Reluctantly, the older parted and was pushed through the door.

 

"Cas, stand on the side of the couch, one leg up Dean, you're coming diagonally from above.

Do you need lube?" Cas nodded.

"I'm just asking because you'll give Dean a short blow job in between, and lube in the mouth is not the best."

He thought for a moment. He had not found anything erotic about spit. On the other hand ...

"Good, then spit on me," he chuckled and turned to Dean.

"Ok Dean, you now press down your cock vertically and push into his hole.

As always, slowly in and out, let the camera film. So your cock should not be too stiff so you can press it down that far."

But Dean quickly realized that the acrobatic position was not only exhausting, but also treacherous. You could squash your testicles. So he quickly learned to act slower. In between he went to Cas's head several times and let it slide deep into his mouth.

 

"Well done guys, once again spoon on the bed and the last scene standing up.

Cas then cums and you Dean, then in his mouth."

The older lay down behind his lover and Dean lifted his thigh and put it on Cas‘. The effort of the last hours was noticeable and they struggled to think clearly. Horny to bursting, everyone longed for his salvation.

 

For the final scene Cas stood in front of the couch and held on to the soft leather with both hands. The legs far apart he felt in the next moment already as he was filled. Groaning, he lowered his head.

Gabriel also gave full body kit and lay on the ground to capture every detail with the camera.

Dean put his arm around Cas's chest and pressed his back against his own chest.

Gabe was thrilled, and when Dean nibbled on Cas's neck, the black-haired screamed and gave in to his twitching as his friend clutched him tightly.

Immediately Dean slipped out and hurried to Cas, who was still digesting his aftermath.

The black-haired fell to his knees and opened his mouth, sucking eagerly like from a straw, licking his balls until Dean clung to his shoulder almost painfully. With a loud scream he surrendered to his orgasm and Cas swallowed everything what the dark blonde gave him.

Then he got up, grabbed him by the hair and pressed his mouth on Dean's lips, shared the sperm and the two kissed greedily. A thin trickle ran out of both mouths and Gabe filmed everything in close-up and shivered a bit because he almost cum himself at that moment.

The sight almost stole his mind and he groaned loudly as he watched them.

"Fuck," Eva mumbled, by the sight even on the edge of the control.

"Cut," he screamed, taking off his pants. "Where's my wife, I have to come now ... right now."

Eva readily let herself be thrown on the bed and a few moments later both sank in the vortex of passion.

 

In the next part ...

It can happen that a session gets out of hand ...


End file.
